In an effort to improve the driving experience, automotive designers attempt to design ergonomic, comfortable vehicle interiors. Along these lines, some automobiles come equipped with seats that are adjustable in several different directions, position adjustable pedals, and movable steering columns. These three features cooperate to allow a driver to sit in a comfortable position while having an optimal view of the road and control of the vehicle.
With specific reference to adjustable steering columns, drivers can adjust the position of the steering wheel based on the length of the driver's arms, the desired seating position of the driver, and other factors dealing with the comfort of the driver and the driver's control of the vehicle. Generally, the steering column can be adjusted through two different types of motion.
The first type of motion is known as tilt steering. Tilt steering allows the steering column to pivot about a horizontal axis so as to assume different angles and thereby set the steering wheel at different heights relative to the driver. The tilt action allows the driver to select an optimal steering wheel height and angle. The second type of motion is generally known as a telescoping steering assembly in which the steering wheel is movable in a linear direction toward and away from the driver. The tilt and telescoping assemblies may be used together.
In the highly competitive automotive field, designers must consider the stylistic characteristics as well as the functional benefits of new features. This is especially true for vehicle interiors. In this regard, movable steering wheels present unique aesthetic design issues. Particularly, the movable steering column should be covered by a decorative trim component that both compliments the interior style characteristics as well as allows the steering column the necessary range of motion.
One steering column cover utilized in a telescoping steering assembly 10 is shown in FIG. 1. The steering assembly 10 has a steering wheel 12 attached to translational components (not shown) within a meter panel 16 through a telescoping steering column 14. The steering wheel 12 is formed as a large ring, and is attached to a base 18. The base 18 extends from the steering wheel 12 toward the meter panel 16, and is attached to the steering column 14. While the steering wheel 12 is rotatable by the driver, the base 18 is fixedly attached to the steering column 14 so as to not rotate integrally with the steering wheel 12. The steering column 14 extends from the steering base 18, through a meter panel opening 22, and into the meter panel 16.
The functional engagement of the steering components is made in a conventional manner. The meter panel 16 is a decorative interior trim panel, and can be formed of a polymer, stitched leather, or other decorative material, such as finished wood. The steering wheel 12 is also provided with a decorative finish that preferably compliments that of the meter panel 16. To complete the aesthetic design of the steering assembly 10, a steering column cover 20 is fitted over the steering column 14 so as to cover the steering column 14.
The cover 20 has a cross-sectional shape that roughly mirrors that of the steering column 14. At a distal end, the cover 18 is attached to the steering wheel base 18, and at a proximal end is attached to the meter panel 16, in a vicinity of the meter panel opening 22. The cover 20 has a length that is at least as long as the maximum length that can be obtained between the steering wheel base 18 and the meter panel 16. In this way, the steering column 14 is encircled and covered by the cover 18.
While covering the steering column 14, the cover 20 has aesthetic drawbacks. Particularly, when the steering column 14 is not fully extended from the meter panel 16, the cover 20 is necessarily slack, and therefore is either wrinkled or loose. The wrinkled or loose appearance is a drawback that detracts from the aesthetic appearance of the vehicle's interior.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for a steering column cover for a telescoping steering column that covers the column while removing slack from the covering cloth.